A voltage regulator can include a power factor correction (PFC) circuit so that a load, connected to an output of the voltage regulator, appears more like a resistive load at an input of the voltage regulator (i.e. so that the voltage regulator has a high power factor). In order to achieve a high power factor for a voltage regulator, input current of the voltage regulator should be substantially in phase with and substantially match a shape of input voltage of the voltage regulator. The voltage regulator can also include a multi-phase inverter for regulating the input voltage and various related support circuitry. The multi-phase inverter and the PFC circuit have traditionally been housed in separate packages, which are connected to one another in a voltage regulator circuit.